


if you give a pig a gingerbread cookie

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: The sleepy boys bake gingerbread cookies together ---- and naturally that comes with a lot of banter. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	if you give a pig a gingerbread cookie

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : two down, one to go!  
> ive literally done nothing but write today lol ahjskjdok i have a headache  
> i actually had to google how to make gingerbread men for this one (twelve days of christmas day 7 "baking christmas cookies, sbi") bc i dont know crap abt baking lol  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 650

"How much butter do we need again?" Techno asked, taking a block of butter out of the fridge. 

"No idea." Tommy proceeded to throw a handful of flour in the pink-haired teen's face.

"W-what-" Techno sputtered, coughing from the flour. "Baking gingerbread men together was a bad idea, especially with _this_ gremlin." He jutted a finger in the direction of Tommy.

The two were currently in the kitchen along with Phil and Wilbur, the four baking gingerbread men together.

"A teaspoon." Wilbur chimes in, reading aloud from the recipe Niki sent them. 

"Thanks...... Glad to know _someone_ actually appreciates my hard work here." Techno sent a death glare towards Tommy, who was currently sifting the flour together with the other dry ingredients. Said blond stuck a tongue out in retaliation.

"Cut it out, will you two? Can we get through at least one activity together without you two trying to murder each other?" Phil reprimanded, though there was a slight hint of amusement to his voice. "Wilbur, can you preheat the oven?" 

"Got it!" The brunette hopped off his chair.

"Lemme do it!" Techno grabbed the bowl of flour from Tommy, the other letting out a small "hey!" at the action. Dumping the butter and sugar into the bowl, Techno began mixing it with a spoon.

"Aren't you supposed to mix it with the butter first and _then_ add the sugar?" Tommy chimed in from behind Techno.

"Rules were made to be broken."

\---------------------------------------------

"H-yah!" Tommy slammed the cookie cutter down onto the rolled-out dough, resulting in a damaged gingerbread man.

"Oh look, it's lost a leg." Techno remarked.

"And the award for best pastry chef goes to.........." said Wilbur dryly, rolling his eyes. "Here, I'll do it." 

Pushing Tommy out of the way, Wilbur took the cookie cutter from him and started cutting out more gingerbread men, this time with all four limbs.

"Whatever." Tommy pouted, crossing his arms childishly. Holding up the gingerbread man missing a foot, he sat back down on the chair. "The gingerbread man is an epic big man and I like it anyways. He don't need no foot!"

"Well, I'd say you need both feet to walk."

"Who says you need to walk in life?"

\---------------------------------------------

Tommy's eyes are squinted in concentration as he squeezes icing on the freshly-baked cookies, decorating them in a mess of colors. 

"W-What's that supposed to be?" Phil asks, inspecting Tommy's cookie curiously.

"It's a hot girl." Tommy announces proudly, holding the gingerbread up as if to showcase his creation to the entire world.

"That looks nothing like a girl." Techno snorts, decorating his own cookie with pink icing.

"Yeah, and aren't they called gingerbread _men_?" Wilbur supplies, laughing.

"Well it's _my_ gingerbread cookie and I get to do what I want with it. And I'm gonna make myself a gingerbread girlfriend!" 

"W-What?" Wilbur doubles over in laughter. "Ok, gingerbread girlfriend it is."

"What are _you_ making, Techno?" Tommy pops his head over to get a look at Techno's cookie.

"None of your business, bitch boy." Techno moves over to let the three see his cookie anyway.

"Pfftt, that's just yourself. Creative much?" Wilbur teases, grabbing his own cookie and showing the family. "Mine's a lot better." 

"Ok, Mr. Creativity. Who makes a guitar out of gingerbread anyway? What are you going to do with it? Play Your New Boyfriend?" Techno responds.

"HE'S IN HER BED BUT IN I'M IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT!" Tommy sings at the top of his voice, the off-key singing sounding more like screaming.

"I'VE GOT THE KEY AND HE'S JUST THE DOORMAT!" Techno joins in the singing with his monotone voice, chanting the lyrics to Wilbur's new song.

"AND EVEN THOUGH HE'S GOT SOCIAL SKILLS, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T PAY THE BILLS!" Phil starts singing as well, all three of them yelling the lyrics loudly.

"I hate you guys." Wilbur mutters.

"Love you too." 


End file.
